Something Unpredictable
by Rogue-Slayer13
Summary: Revamped I changed this up a bit. It's still SpikeFred sorry to the Fresley fans. Goes from NFA onward.
1. You Gotta Fight

Something Unpredictable

Chapter 1: You Gotta Fight

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: The characters of Btvs and Ats belong to Joss Whedon, not myself.

Summary: I decided to rewrite this fic. It goes from Not Fade Away onwards and has a few changes that weren't on the show, mainly, Cordelia gets to stay, Lorne doesn't leave, and Wesley doesn't die fighting Vail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Well, personally, I kind of want to slay the dragon."

"Of course you do." Cordelia put a hand on Angel's chest, effectively preventing him from stepping forward. "God, what is up with you men? You always think the bigger something is the more important it is, when in all actuality, the small things are just as deadly. Now, if we want to get through this alive, we need to think strategy."

Cordelia's take charge attitude brought a smile to everyone's face, despite the fact they had a huge demon horde barreling toward them.

"Perhaps taking out the dragon isn't that bad of an idea," stated Wesley.

"What do you mean?" asked Gunn.

"Well, if we take out the dragon, its body well land on the majority of the demons."

"Think you can conjure something up?" asked Angel.

"If I knew its weaknesses . . ."

"There is a weak spot in the scales on the top of the head as well as on the neck," informed Illyria. "The simplest of weapons could penetrate them."

Before anyone could say anything else, the dragon swooped down causing everyone to duck, except Spike, who grabbed a hold of the dragon's tail and began to climb.

"Where's Spike?" asked Gunn as everyone stood up.

"Fighting _my_ dragon," ground out Angel.

Cordelia rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure there'll be others," said Cordelia.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group had been fighting the demon horde on the ground for several minutes when a gurgled cry from above got their attention. The group looked up just in time to be doused by a thick black substance.

"Please tell me this isn't what I think it is," stated Cordelia as she looked down at her now ruined blouse.

"Dragon blood," said Wesley.

"We should move." Gunn motioned to the sky where the dragon was rapidly approaching the ground.

The group had just enough time to get out of the way before the dragon and Spike both came tumbling to the ground. In one fluid movement Spike rammed his sword into the top of the dragon's head, killing it instantly.

"You killed my dragon," complained Angel.

"Sucks to be you mate," replied Spike as he wiped the dragon's blood off of his face with the back of his hand.

"You've crashed most of the enemy forces," stated Illyria as she surveyed the scene behind Spike. "The carcass should do a sufficient job of blocking their path."

"But how long till they hack their way through it?" asked Gunn.

"Hours, days if we're lucky," said Angel.

"I think this is a perfect time to regroup, preferably away from the giant demon horde," said Lorne.

"We don't have anywhere to go," said Gunn.

Everyone was quiet for a moment as they thought.

"The sewers."

"Huh?" Cordelia turned to look at Angel.

"We can regroup in the sewers," repeated the vampire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I cannot believe that I have allowed myself to be lowered to the level of a common sewer rat," said Illyria in disgust as she walked through the sewers.

"I don't even think the rats come down 'ere Blue," replied Spike.

"I wish we weren't," commented Cordelia as she stepped over an unknown mass of something that was blocking the path.

"It's better then being shishkabobbed by that group of demons," said Lorne as he put his handkerchief over his mouth and nose.

"It's only for a little while." Angel shined his flashlight out in front of him.

"But now we have to go back through the goo that runs through here and fight the rest of the demons who have also had time to regroup," said Gunn.

Angel stopped at a ladder and looked up to the hatch it led to before looking back at the others.

"This should take us right by Wolfram Hart, or what's left of it at least." Angel climbed up the ladder followed by Spike.

"And we want to go there why?" asked Cordelia as she and the others followed the two vampires up the ladder and to the surface.

"Because you could use a hand?"

Cordelia looked up to see Willow, Andrew, Xander, and Faith standing a few feet in front of them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Cordelia. "Last I heard none of you trusted us."

"B doesn't trust you," corrected Faith. "And might I add, Spike, you look great for a pile of ashes at the bottom of the Hell Mouth."

"Thanks," replied the blonde.

"How'd you know we could use a little help?" asked Angel.

"Actually," said Willow. "Andrew was snooping and found the messages you left Giles when," Willow glanced over at Illyria. "And we were just coming for a visit."

"Just in time to help us kill what's left of Wolfram Hart's lackeys," said Gunn.

"Great," said Faith as she popped her neck. "I've been itching for a good fight."

"Trust me, you'll get one," said Lorne.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Will, you think you could muster up a little mojo to clean this up?" asked Xander as he ducked a blow from a large demon. "Cause not everyone likes a fight as much as Faith and Spike do."

"I can try," replied Willow as she looked at the several hundred demons that were still left in the alley.

Willow made her way her way over to her bag that she'd placed behind a nearby dumpster. She took out the necessary supplies and began to chant while holding an urn in both hands.

"Invito il goddess grande per aiutarlo nel nostro periodo di bisogno. Banish coloro che non appartiene in questo mondo, di nuovo a dove hanno abitato una volta. La mia volont fatta, cos mote ."

_I call upon the great goddess to aid us in our time of need. Banish those who do not belong in this world, back to where they once did dwell. My will be done, so mote it be._

As Willow said the last part, she smashed the urn onto the ground releasing a blast of energy that filled the alley. Every demon that the force touched seemed to be frozen in time. Spike and the others looked around at the force demons when they suddenly burst into clouds of dust, leaving behind only their weapons. A frightened cry brought everyone's attention to Illyria, who was kneeling on the ground.

"Illyria?" Wesley cautiously stepped forward.

Fred's warm brown's eyes looked up in terror before she turned and ran toward the Hyperion, flinging the door open with ease and rushing upstairs.

"What just happened?" asked Cordelia.

"Fred."

Everyone turned to Spike.

"Huh?" asked Gunn.

"It was Fred."

"That's impossible she's gone," said Wesley.

"I don't know how the bloody 'ell it 'appened, but that was Fred."

"Spike's right," said Angel. "I could smell her."

"Can i just throw in a big eww?" asked Cordelia.

"What do you mean you can smell her?" asked Andrew.

"Every human has a distinct scent. When it's Illyria, there's just . . . nothing," explained Angel.

"I sensed a change in the energy," added Willow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's Pylea all over again," said Cordelia with a sigh as she came down stairs. "I bet she'll start writing on the walls next."

"Give her some time," said Lorne.

"We don't have time," snapped Cordelia. "I'm surprised we haven't had twice as much demon activity then we have had."

"What can we do? She's practically catatonic," said Faith.

"We'll think of something," said Angel. "Right now though, we need to get some supplies."

"I'll go," said Willow.

"We'll give you a hand," said Xander volunteering himself and Andrew.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike walked upstairs to Fred's room and stopped just outside the door. He took an unneeded breath before walking into the dark room. His enhanced eyesight allowed him to see Fred sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed staring blankly at the wall.

"Fred? Luv?" Spike slowly walked over to the bed and sat down. "Pet, look at me." Spike put his hand on Fred's shoulder.

Fred slowly turned to look at Spike. The two looked at each other for a moment before Fred threw her arms around Spike's neck and began sobbing into his chest.

"Shh Pet. You're safe now. Everything's gonna be fine." Spike rubbed gentle circles on Fred's back. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Fred's crying subsided slightly and she looked up at Spike.

"Did Wesley really hurt those people?"

"Who?"

"Knox and Gunn and that employee," stated Fred.

Spike was quiet for a moment.

"Yeah Pet, he did."

"Why would he do that?"

"Losing you nearly killed him."

Fred was quiet again.

"That's not the Wesley I loved. I mean, Gunn's our friend."

"Ya know it was Gunn who signed the papers that got Illyria's sarcophagus out of customs, right?"

"I thought he didn't know," said Fred.

"He didn't, but he still signed them."

"I'm sure he felt bad enough without being stabbed by one of his friends."

"Are you hungry?" asked Spike.

"Yeah."

"Okay, Willow, Xander, and Andrew went shopping. They should be back in a bit."

"Willow's here?"

"Yeah. Got 'ere day before yesterday," said Spike. "Let's go downstairs."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Willow, Xander, and Andrew had just gotten back from the store when Spike came downstairs with Fred clinging to him.

"Freddikins!" Lorne rushed over and pulled Fred into a big hug.

"Hey Lorne," said Fred with a false smile.

"I'm glad you're doing better," said Willow. "We picked up some tacos just in case you were up."

"Thanks," said Fred as she took the bag and went over to eat on the stairs away from everyone.

"She's back," said Cordelia. "Distant, but back. Way to go Spike."

"She's still got a ways to go, but i think she's gonna be okay," said Spike as he looked over at Fred.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

It's not Fresley, so if you like that pairing, I'm sorry. It's just not my thing.

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!


	2. Comfort Before the Storm

Something Unpredictable

Chapter 2: Comfort Before the Storm

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: The characters of Btvs and Ats belong to Joss Whedon, not myself.

Summary: I decided to rewrite this fic. It goes from Not Fade Away onwards and has a few changes that weren't on the show, mainly, Cordelia gets to stay, Lorne doesn't leave, and Wesley doesn't die fighting Vail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fred was sitting in the lobby playing with the hem of her dress when Wesley came up to her.

"Fred?" Fred turned at the sound of her name.

"What?" asked the Texan.

"I'm glad you're back," said Wesley as he pulled Fred into a hug which she didn't return.

"Me too." Fred's reply was hollow, as if it were automatic or a recording.

"What's wrong?"

"How could you do it?"

"Pardon me?" Wesley gave Fred a puzzled look.

"I saw what you did to Gunn, and Knox, and that employee."

"You don't know what it was like."

"_I_ don't know what it was like? Wesley, I was the one that got hollowed out by the god-king. I saw what it did to you guys, but I couldn't do anything to comfort you and there wasn't anyone there for me," Fred's eyes began to water. "I was trapped in my own body. I-I screamed, but n-no one could hear me. It was like yall forgot about me." Fred began to full out cry. "You couldn't see past Illyria to find me. I was just . . . gone. You may have lost me Wesley, but I lost everyone." Fred got up and turned to hurry upstairs.

"Fred wait!" Wesley reached out to touch Fred's arm, but she pushed him away with Illyria like strength.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What brought her back?" asked Angel.

"I'm not sure," replied Willow. "The only thing I can think of is that it was the spell."

"How would that do it?" asked Gunn.

"It was a banishing spell. It banishes anything that doesn't belong in this dimension back to where it came from," explained Willow. "But I didn't think it'd completely get rid of Illyria.

"It didn't," said Wesley as he walked into the office.

"What do you mean?" asked Lorne.

"She got upset while talking to me and I went to touch her and she nearly threw me across the room." Wesley sounded upset.

"Give her some time to calm down and then I want you to check her out," Angel addressed Willow.

"I'll see what I can do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How is she?" asked Wesley as Willow came out of Fred's room.

"Heightened senses and strength, other then that, she's just plain old Fred," replied Willow.

"She hates me," said Wesley quietly as he looked at Fred's door.

"What?"

"She hates me," repeated Wesley.

"You don't know that," said Willow. "She's been through a lot. It'll take her a little bit to adjust."

"You didn't see the way she looked at me. She was repulsed by it."

Willow put a comforting hand on Wesley's shoulder.

"I know how you feel. I was in the same boat as you once, and I felt the exact same way, but it's not always what it seems. I was sure my friends would hate me for what I did, but they didn't. I'll admit, things are different now from how they were, but they're getting back to how it was before. It'll be the same with you and Fred."

Wesley watched as Willow walked back down the hall.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do we know so far?" asked Angel.

"Besides a few heightened abilities, Fred's just herself," said Willow. "But I can't figure out why."

"We can start researching in the morning," said Angel. "But I think it would do us good to get some sleep."

"Smartest thing you've said since I got here," said Faith as she left the office.

"I'll show her to her room," said Gunn as he followed Faith upstairs.

Cordelia looked after Gunn with a bemused smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike was lying on his bed fully dressed. He'd taken off his boots, but he hadn't even bothered to get under the covers. He didn't feel like sleeping, but his body felt differently. The hotel had been silent for some time when someone opened the door to his room and then quickly shut it behind them.

"Spike, are you awake?" whispered Fred.

"Yeah Luv." Spike looked over at the Texan.

Fred looked at him and then down at her hands.

"Can I sleep in here?" If Spike hadn't been a vampire, he wouldn't have even heard her.

Spike looked at how fragile and scared Fred looked standing at the foot of his bed.

"Sure Pet."

Fred came over and slipped under the covers, while Spike remained on top of them.

"Good night Spike."

"Night Pet."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fred woke up to find that Spike was already up and gone. She got up and went back to her room to change into some of the clothes Willow had gotten for her and brushed her teeth before heading downstairs.

"You look bright eyed and bushy tailed," commented Lorne.

"Thanks," replied Fred as she went over and sat on the opposite end of the couch as Spike.

Wesley eyed the two intently.

"Has anyone wondered why we haven't run into to any more demon hordes?" asked Xander.

"Maybe we're just lucky like that," said Andrew hopefully.

"I think something's up," said Gunn. "What do you think Wes?"

Wesley looked away from Fred and looked at the others.

"That's a possibility," said Wesley.

"I'm going to star researching what's going on with Fred," said Willow. "Anybody want to help?"

"I'll give you a hand," said Faith.

"Me too," said Gunn. "Haven't hit the books in a while."

"If you don't mind, I'd rather not be here while yall research me," said Fred as she got up and left the office.

"I'll go with 'er," said Spike as he followed Fred out of the office.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike found Fred standing in the lobby looking at nothing in particular.

"Whatcha doin' Pet?" asked Spike as he stopped behind Fred.

"Do you ever get the feeling you're on the edge of something really bad happening?" asked Fred.

"Only everyday I'm 'ere," replied Spike. "Why?"

"Ever since I got back, I've had this feeling of dread that I can't shake." Fred turned to look at Spike. "It's like this is just the calm before the storm and I'm terrified."

Spike couldn't help, but think back to when he was the one terrified of an unknown fear and Fred was the one comforting him.

"I won't let anything happen to you Fred." Spike looked her directly in the eyes. "I promise."

Fred gave a somewhat relieved smile.

"You always keep a promise to a lady?"

"Always."

A scream loud enough to make your ears bleed erupted from behind Spike causing him to spin around.

"Spike!"

"Nibblet?"

Dawn ran toward Spike and threw her arms around his neck with such force that the two nearly fell to the ground.

"Oh my God! I've missed you _so_ much!"

"I've missed you too, Nibblet," said Spike as Dawn let go of him.

"And you didn't call why?"

Spike looked up to see Buffy standing by the door with her arms folded across her chest and a very pissed look on her face.

"It's a long story," said Spike.

This only seemed to outrage Buffy, who stormed across the lobby.

"I've got time."

"I'm gonna go upstairs," said Fred as she turned and hurried up the stairs.

"Fred wait!" called Spike as he turned to follow after her, but stopped as he heard a door slam upstairs.

"Who was that?" asked Buffy, not really caring about the answer.

Spike looked torn between going after Fred and staying and talking to Buffy and Dawn. Instead he let out a sigh and went off to have a smoke.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Buffy! What are you doing here?" asked Cordelia in surprise.

"Just trying to figure out why my friends up and disappeared," replied Buffy.

"We can explain," said Andrew quickly. "Well, Xander can explain."

Buffy turned her attention to Xander.

"Buffster, I know Angel isn't high on your list of trustables right now, but Wolfram Hart are trying to destroy the world."

"Why am I not surprised," replied Buffy dryly. "Besides, doesn't really look like we're in the middle of an apocalypse here."

No sooner had the words left Buffy's mouth, the ground began to shake and the sky darkened.

"I retract that last statement."

"Well, things were going smoothly," said Faith.

"We should've known that wouldn't have lasted very long," said Wesley.

"Spike!" called Angel as he got up and walked out into the lobby followed by the rest of the group.

Fred also came down stairs to see what was going on.

"Fred, have you seen Spike?" asked Angel as he steady himself by holding onto the front desk.

"No," replied Fred as she managed to walk half way toward Angel. "I went upstairs so they could talk." Fred nodded toward Buffy.

"Spike!" shouted Angel.

"No need to scream Peaches. I'm right 'ere," said Spike as he came into the lobby from having a smoke.

The building began to shake with more force and light fixtures began to fall off the walls. A bolt dropped by Spike's foot and he looked up to see it had come from the chandelier, which hung right above where Fred was standing. Without even thinking, Spike took off across the lobby and knocking Fred out of the way just as the chandelier fell. Fred was breathing heavily and other then being startled was fine. As Spike knocked her down, he'd turned so that he hit the floor and Fred landed on top of him. Fred looked down at Spike who had his hands firmly planted on her waist.

"Are you okay?" asked Spike as he let go of Fred and the two stood up.

"I'm fine. Are you?" asked Fred.

"Peachy keen."

Fred looked at the chandelier that lay smashed on the floor.

"That could've killed me," said Fred in awe.

"Could've, but I promised I wouldn't let anything 'appen to ya."

"I know you won't," replied Fred.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

This is Spike/Fred, but Wesley isn't going to be alone, I swear. You've just got to read and see.

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!


	3. Tear My Heart Open

Something Unpredictable

Chapter 3: Tear My Heart Open

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: The characters of Btvs and Ats belong to Joss Whedon, not myself.

Summary: I decided to rewrite this fic. It goes from Not Fade Away onwards and has a few changes that weren't on the show, mainly, Cordelia gets to stay, Lorne doesn't leave, and Wesley doesn't die fighting Vail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike and Fred looked at each other for another moment before Buffy came up and grabbed Spike by the arm, and drug him into Angel's office.

"What the 'ell?" asked an annoyed Spike as Buffy shut the door behind her.

"I could ask you the same," replied the slayer as she crossed her arms over her chest, a motion that was becoming just as common as Giles cleaning his glasses.

"What the bloody 'ell are you going on about?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You know _exactly_ what this is about."

"No, because if I did, I wouldn't bloody well be asking you, now would I?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xander and the other's gathered outside the office eager to hear what was going on.

"And here I thought we'd decided to start acting civil," said Willow.

"That was just Xander and Spike," said Dawn. "Buffy's a whole different story."

"Somebody's going to get hurt," said Andrew as he pressed his ear against the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe the nerve of you," said Buffy raising her voice.

"Oh, so that's what this is about? Me not checking in with you after I came back?" Spike sat on the edge of Angel's desk.

"How could you not tell me? Don't you think I deserved to know?"

"I couldn't use a phone for several months, Buffy. I was a _ghost_ for Christ sakes." Spike was also raising his voice.

"And what about after you got recorporealized?"

"Got busy."

"Bull shit!"

"I don't know if you've noticed or not, but we're smack dab in the middle of an _apocalypse_! I think that qualifies as being busy!" Both Buffy and Spike were now standing and in full fight mode.

"This hasn't been going on the entire time, Spike! You could've found time to call me or Dawn, or hell, you could've even called Willow, but you didn't! You sat on your ass and fawned over the Texas twig out there!"

Spike's eyes flashed amber at this.

"Leave 'er outta this, Slayer," ground out Spike between clenched teeth. "This has _nothing_ to do with her."

"Oh it doesn't?" Buffy took a step toward Spike.

"No, it doesn't."

"All you've been doing since I got here is fawning over her!" Buffy took another step forward.

"I bloody well have not been _fawning_ over anyone!" Spike also took a step forward.

"Of course you haven't," said Buffy sarcastically.

Spike let out a frustrated growl.

"Ya know what, I don't have to put up with this." Spike turned and left the office and was halfway to the stairs when Buffy stopped him.

"Spike wait!"

"Save it Slayer. We're done 'ere."

Buffy stared in shock as Spike went upstairs. A door could be heard slamming a few seconds later.

"Who wants ice cream?" asked Andrew over enthusiastically as he tried to brighten the mode.

"We don't have ice cream," said Willow.

"Then we'll go get some."

Buffy walked over and sat down on the couch while everyone else discussed ice cream.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Fred got closer to the door, she could hear the radio playing. Fred knocked once, but figured Spike couldn't hear her over the music, so she went ahead and walked in. Spike was laying on the bed with his arms folded behind his head like a pillow. Fred turned down the music and went to sit on the bed.

"I hope I haven't caused any problems between you and Buffy."

"Why would you think that, Luv?" Spike turned his head to look at Fred, his anger and frustration disappearing.

"I heard 'Texas Twig' a couple of times and that made me wonder," replied Fred.

"Trust me, Pet. There isn't anything salvageable between the Slayer and I, and you 'ad nothin' to do with that."

"Buffy doesn't seem to feel that way."

"Do worry that pretty lil head of yours over what the Slayer thinks." Spike sat up and leaned against the headboard.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think I might've found something about Fred," said Gunn the next day as he and the others went through the research materials.

"What is it?" asked Wesley.

"Not good," replied Gunn as he handed the book to Wesley.

"It's a ritual using a mortal touched by the unclean," read the ex-Watcher.

"What type of ritual?" asked Angel.

"They need Fred's blood to open a portal to bring the Senior Partners to this realm."

"What happens if they do that?" asked Andrew.

"We all die," replied Cordelia.

Fred, who was sitting next Spike, gripped the armrest of the couch. Spike, seeing this took her hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, which didn't go unnoticed by Buffy.

"I won't let anything get you," whispered Spike, so only Fred could hear.

Fred gave Spike a little smile in return.

"Who's going to open the portal?" asked Angel.

"I believe it's a demon order, but I'll need to translate this text to be sure."

"You do that. We'll see what else we can find," said Angel.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The group had been in full research mode for several days now. Wesley had discovered that it was a demon order after Fred, and they'd decided that the lack of demonic activity besides the occasional earthquake or freak thunderstorm, was the calm before the storm.

"We should beef up the protection spell on the hotel," said Willow.

"I know a place not far from here where we can get the supplies," said Lorne.

"I'll drive you two over there," offered Wesley.

"We need more weapons too," said Faith.

"You, me, and Spike can get some from his place if it hasn't been picked clean already," said Gunn.

"I think I'm going to hit the streets and see what I can find about this demon order," said Buffy.

"I'll go with you," said Xander.

"Will you guys be okay here?" asked Angel as he looked back at Dawn, Andrew, Giles, Cordelia, and Fred.

"We'll be fine," said Cordelia. "We'll just chill out. Do a little research, watch a movie, it'll be great."

"You sure?" asked Spike.

"Go on," said Fred. "We can manage for a little bit."

Spike gave her one last look before following Faith and Gunn out the door.

"Don't let anybody in," said Angel as he grabbed his coat and walked out with the others.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Do you think they'll be okay?" asked Spike as he rode with Faith and Gunn to his apartment.

"We're only going to be gone for a little bit," said Gunn.

"They'll be fine," said Faith from her spot in the passenger seat.

Spike nodded.

"I just have a weird feeling sall," said the vampire.

"It's the impending battle. Gets ya all worked up and on edge," said Gunn.

"Yeah. Makes your nerves itch and get's you all riled up."

Gunn cast a glance over at Faith and then looked back at the road.

"Yeah, all riled up," said the black man.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What do you need to pick up?" asked Wesley as he drove down the street.

"Uh, cloves, sage, rose water, I have a list in my bag," replied Willow.

"Make a left." Lorne pointed in the aforementioned direction.

"Is there anything else we should get while we're there?" Wesley made the desired turn.

"It wouldn't hurt, especially if some baddies after Fred. It'd be nice to have a little extra on our side," said Willow from her spot in the backseat.

The car was silent until Wesley spoke again.

"Do you think it was wise for all of us to leave at once?"

"We don't really have any other opportunity to get out," said Willow.

"Yes, but we left our most vulnerable people at the hotel."

"I'm sure they'll be safe," said Lorne. "I mean. Cordy's pretty tough and Giles is a former Watcher. Surely he's picked up a thing or two over the years."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why couldn't we have just driven like everybody else?" asked Buffy as she and Xander followed Angel through the sewers.

"Sewers are safer then the streets," replied the vampire.

"I don't know, I've seen some pretty big rats down here," said Xander. "I think they take your arm off, or at least give you a nasty infection."

"The sewers might be safer, but they take much longer then a car," said Buffy.

"We'll drive next time," compromised Angel as he ducked under a low pipe.

Buffy also ducked, but Xander didn't see it and instead smacked his forehead on it.

"Ow," said a pained Xander as he rubbed his forehead. "That's definitely gonna leave a bruise."

"You should've brought a flashlight," commented Angel as he turned down a slightly smaller tunnel and stopped at a ladder.

He reached out to touch the ladder, but stopped and looked off into the distance instead.

"You okay?" asked Buffy.

Angel snapped out of his daze and looked at Buffy and Xander.

"I'm fine. I just got a weird feeling is all."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

I'm thinking of going with Wes/Willow and either Buffy/Angel or Angel/Cordelia. I haven't decided yet.

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!


	4. Save Me

Something Unpredictable

Chapter 4: Save Me

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: The characters of Btvs and Ats belong to Joss Whedon, not myself.

Summary: I decided to rewrite this fic. It goes from Not Fade Away onwards and has a few changes that weren't on the show, mainly, Cordelia gets to stay, Lorne doesn't leave, and Wesley doesn't die fighting Vail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Whatcha up to Giles?" asked Cordelia as she down across the table from the Brit.

"Researching," replied Giles without taking his eyes off the book.

"You do that then." Cordelia got up and went over to the couch.

"It's actually a good idea," said Andrew as he came in with some ice cream. "You know what they say. The best offense is a good defense."

"They also say that Cordelia doesn't miss doing the research thing."

"Is anyone going to clean this up?" asked Fred as she stepped around part of the broken chandelier.

"Willow said something about doing a cleaning spell later," said Dawn from her spot next to Cordelia on the couch.

Suddenly, a loud banging sound could be heard coming from the basement. Everyone turned to look at each other before looking at the door that lead downstairs.

"What was that?" asked Dawn quietly.

"I don't know," replied Cordelia as she slowly got to her feet.

"What should we do?" asked a terrified Andrew as he clung to his bowl of ice cream.

"Angel said not to let anyone in." Dawn to got to her feet.

"I think it's safe to assume that the same goes for any_thing_ as well," said Giles.

"What if it let's itself in?" asked Andrew.

"We probably don't want to think about that," said Fred as she came to stand next to Cordelia.

"We have weapons, right? Please tell me we have weapons." Andrew looked around the room and found an axe and a couple of daggers.

"Hand me the axe," said Cordelia.

Andrew took a dagger and handed the axe to Cordelia as the pounding on the door grew louder.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't know how this place got overlooked," said Gunn as he went through Spike's closet and began to fill the duffle bag he had brought with weapons.

"I guess the Senior Partners had bigger fish to fry," replied Spike.

"Nice place ya got here," commented Faith as she walked around the apartment. "Definitely better then a crypt."

"It's a place to hang my hat," replied Spike with a shrug.

"Wow man, you've got some pretty wicked looking stuff in here," commented Gunn in amazement.

"You okay?" Faith looked at where Spike was standing in the living room with his head cocked to the side. "You've off all night. Spike?"

"We need to go," said Spike suddenly.

"What? Why?" asked Gunn as he zipped up the duffle bag.

"I just have a feeling. We need to go back to the hotel." Spike turned and hurried out of the apartment followed Faith and Gunn.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angel, Buffy, and Xander had just gotten done talking with their first connection when Angel zoned out again.

"Angel? Angel? Angel!" Buffy shook Angel's shoulder causing the vampire to look at her.

"Are you okay?" asked the slayer.

Angel shook his head, trying to clear the fog from his brain.

"We should go back."

"Why?" asked Xander. "We've only talked to one guy."

"Something's going on," said Angel as he climbed back into the sewers followed by Buffy and Xander.

"We can tell," said Buffy. "You've been spacey all night."

"I keep feeling like time's slowing down and then speeding back up. That's why I keep zoning out."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I know what's messing with me," said Spike from his spot in the backseat of the car.

"What is it?" asked Gunn.

"Magic," replied the vampire.

"Huh?" Faith gave him a confused look.

"Demons, werewolves, vamps, witches, we can all sense magic and anytime a large bunch of it is used at once, it messes with us," explained Spike. "I don't know why I didn't recognize the feeling sooner."

"What would need that much magic?" asked Gunn.

"Any powerful or big spell," said Spike.

Faith turned to look at Spike in dread.

"Like a demon order teleporting into town?" asked the slayer.

"The Hyperion," said all three at once.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Angel was walking briskly through the sewers with Buffy and Xander following close behind when his cell phone rang. He pulled it out and answered it in one fluid movement.

"Hello?"

"Angel, it's me Faith," replied the slayer quickly.

"What's going on?"

"Where are guys?"

"About twelve minutes from the Hyperion. Why?"

"Spike's been feeling weird all night and we think it has to do with a big teleportation spell," replied Faith.

"Fred." Angel's voice was filled with concern.

"Exactly," said Faith. "Look, I'm calling Willow and we're coming to get you guys. We'll all be quicker by car."

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye."

Angel hung up the phone and began to almost run through the sewers.

"What's going on?" asked Buffy as she hurried to catch up to Angel.

"Spike's been feeling weird to and it has to do with magic. We need to get back to the hotel."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Willow took out her cell phone and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Red, it's me Faith."

"Faith, what's wrong?"

"Something big's going down at the hotel. We need to get over there ASAP."

"Oh my Goddess. Are you sure?" asked Willow.

"Sure enough that we don't want to risk being right."

"We'll hurry over," said Willow as she hung up the phone.

"What's wrong?" asked Lorne.

"Something's happening at the hotel."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Gunn stopped the car just down the street from the Hyperion. Spike was the first out of the car followed by Angel and then Wesley out of the car next to Gunn's. As Spike approached the hotel he began to pick up pace until he was running, as was Wesley. A wave of fear filled him as he saw the door to the hotel standing wide open. He rushed inside to find the place trashed. Giles was slumped against the wall and a few feet away lay Andrew. Cordelia lying next to the couch and Dawn was sprawled by the office door. Fred was nowhere to be found and Spike went upstairs to look for her. Angel rushed over to Cordelia's side, while Buffy did the same to Dawn.

"Cordy? Are you okay?" Angel looked at the cut that Cordelia had running across your forehead and then to the slight bruise she had on her cheek.

Cordelia looked up at Angel's concerned face and smiled.

"I'm fine." Cordy's smile to worry as she quickly sat up and looked around the hotel. "Where's Fred?"

"She's gone," said Spike sadly as he came back down stairs.

"They have her then."

"Who's they?" asked Buffy as she helped Dawn to her feet.

"These big ugly demon guys. There must've been at least a hundred of them," said Cordelia. "Are they okay?" Cordelia motioned toward Andrew and Giles.

"Just a few cuts and bruises," said Willow.

"They didn't want us," said Dawn. "They didn't even fight us that much. Just got us out of the way and took Fred."

"We 'ave to get 'er back," said Spike sternly.

"We will," said Angel. "We just have to find where these demons took her."

"I'll see if I can do a locator spell," said Willow.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cordelia watched as Angel paced from the left side of the room to the right and as Spike went from right to left.

"If you don't stop pacing, we're not going to have any floor left," said Cordelia.

Both vampires stopped pacing and looked at Cordelia.

"I'm not pacing," said the vampires in unison.

"Done!" announced Willow as she came back into the room.

"Where is she?" asked Spike urgently.

"There's this abandoned temple in the woods about twenty minutes from here," said Willow.

"I know where that is," said Angel as he and Spike went over to the weapon's cabinet. "It over looks the ocean."

"I'm going too," said Cordelia as she got to her feet.

Angel was about to protest, but Cordelia stopped him.

"I thought you would've learned by now that the whole, 'but you're just a girl' thing', really ticks me off." Cordelia picked up a sword and weighed it in her hands. "Besides, those guys ruined my favorite shirt by getting blood all over it."

Everyone else proceeded to get weapons and Spike headed for the door.

"Wait!" Buffy got in between Spike and the door. "You can't just go marching into this without a plan. I mean, we don't know _anything_ about these guys."

"Slayer, move or I'll move you," said Spike.

"Look, Fred's important to you, I get that . . ."

"Obviously you don't, other wise you wouldn't be standing in the bloody way," said Spike in annoyance.

Buffy sighed.

"Fine, we'll do it your way," Buffy picked up and axe and followed Spike outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fred woke up to find herself chained to a large stone slab that stood upright on top of a second slab that formed a type of base. There was an altar a few feet in front of her and torches formed a semi circle around the area.

"Ah, you're awake."

Fred looked to her right to see one of the demons who had taken her approach carrying a large dagger. He was tall, about seven feet and had gray skin. The outside edges of his forearms were covered with red spikes that were oozing an unknown liquid. His eyes were the same colors as his spikes and he had sharp pointed teeth. Several other demons were doing various tasks around the altar.

"Who a-are you?" asked Fred.

"I am one of the Seguicamme dei Quei Antichi, the followers of the ancient ones. Although, I believe, you call them the Senior Partners."

"What do you want with me?" Fred watched as the demon set the dagger down on the altar.

"You already know that. We need your blood, so we can bring forth our masters and finish the apocalypse. Why else do you think we brought Illyria out of its slumber?" The demon looked at her.

"That was you?" The fear in Fred's voice was beginning to mix with anger.

"Surely you didn't think one such as, what was the boy's name?"

"Knox."

"Yes, Knox. Surely you didn't think he was capable of such an act as infusing your essence with that of Illyria."

"Why me?"

"Because you are loved and you will be missed." The demon ran a long nail down the side of Fred's neck. "He loves you so much. He'll practically hand over the apocalypse to us."

Fred was confused at this comment and was about to say something when the demon turned and looked off toward the woods.

"I suppose it's time to get this over with." The demon turned back to Fred with the dagger in his hand.

Fred let out a scream as the demon raised the dagger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Anybody else kinds scared?" asked Xander.

Cordelia rolled her eyes just as a scream ripped through the night air.

"Fred!" Spike took off running through the woods, the others lagging behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Spike! Help!"

The demon lowered the dagger and looked over his shoulder at the woods.

"The spells ready, sire," said a demon as he bowed his head.

"Good. Be prepared for the vampires and their friends. We don't want anybody screwing this up."

"Bit late for that," said Spike as Faith shot off her crossbow, killing the demon with his head bowed.

"I knew this wouldn't go smoothly," muttered the demon with the dagger.

"Spike, get Fred, we'll handle these guys," called Angel as he sliced the head off a demon.

Spike nodded and hurried over to Fred.

"You all right, Luv?" asked Spike as he began to work on the shackles around Fred's wrists.

"Yeah," replied Fred as Spike got one wrist free and then the other.

Spike helped Fred down from the raised slab just as a demon roughly grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him back.

"Fred, run!" ordered Spike as the demon spun him around and slammed him against the stone slab.

Fred did as she was told, but was stopped by the demon who had tried to kill, her earlier.

"Let me go!" Fred thrashed and kicked, but couldn't get the demon to loosen his grip. "Spike!"

"Hold him still," ordered the demon that had a hold of Fred. "I want him to watch."

The demon holding Spike pressed his arm firmly against the vampire's throat, pinning him to the stone. Spike looked from the demon who was dragging Fred over to the altar and then over to the Scoobies and the LA Gang, who were similarly incapacitated as he was. The demon with Fred took the dagger and slashed open Fred's forearm, spilling her blood onto the altar. The demon began to chant in an unknown tongue and the air crackled with lightening. Fred struggled harder as a portal began to open over the altar and the demon raised the dagger above her heart.

"Hold still you silly girl," growled the demon.

With one final tug of her arm, Fred pulled free and began to run away from the altar. The demons holding him and the others seemed confused as to wether they were to go after Fred or continue what they were doing. Spike seized this opportunity and headed butted the demon holding him. The demon staggered back a bit and Spike kicked him onto the altar, where he knocked over an oil lamp and promptly caught on fire.

Angel and the others managed to get loose as well, just as a large clawed hand began to come out of the portal above the altar.

"We've got to close the portal," called Angel as he killed a demon.

"It won't stay open for much longer, unless they have more of Fred's blood," replied Wesley.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fred was running away from the altar and almost to the cliff's edge when the demon grabbed her by the neck, lifting her off her feet. Time seemed to slow for Spike as saw the demon raise the dagger. He didn't even realize he was running until he knocked into Fred, causing the demon to let go of her, and the dagger lodged itself in between his shoulder blades. The momentum sent both Spike and Fred stumbling back and over the edge. At the same time the portal closed with a flash of blinding light, causing no one to see Spike and Fred fall.

"Where's Spike?" asked Dawn.

"I don't know," replied Cordelia as she walked toward the edge of the cliff. "He was over here by the edge and now he's gone."

There others came over and looked around the area.

"I don't see any dust," said Andrew.

"Because no one got dusted," came the strained reply as Spike's hand appeared over the edge of the cliff and dug into the soil.

"Holy crap," said Dawn as she leaned over the edge and saw Fred clinging to Spike's waist as Spike used his good arm to hold onto the cliff.

"A little 'elp would be nice."

Angel and Faith leaned down and hauled Spike and Fred up.

"Never a dull day with us," commented Cordelia.

Spike put his good arm around Fred and the two leaned on each other for support.

"I want to go to the hotel and crawl in bed for several days," said Fred as the group headed out of the woods.

"Right there with ya, Luv," replied Spike.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

I had no intention of making this chapter so long, it just sort of happened. I'm going to go with Angel/Cordelia, Buffy/Xander, Spike/Fred, Wes/Willow, and Faith/Gunn, just so everyone knows what's going on.

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!


	5. Getting Together

Something Unpredictable

Chapter 5: Getting Together

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: The characters of Btvs and Ats belong to Joss Whedon, not myself.

Summary: I decided to rewrite this fic. It goes from Not Fade Away onwards and has a few changes that weren't on the show, mainly, Cordelia gets to stay, Lorne doesn't leave, and Wesley doesn't die fighting Vail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike walked up the stairs of the Hyperion, toward his room with Fred in tow. He figured he'd just walk with her until they came to her room and then they'd part ways, but he was surprised when Fred just kept walking.

"You're probably going to need help getting your coat off," commented Fred as if she could read minds.

"I'm sure I could find a way," replied Spike as Fred opened the door to his room.

"Nonsense." Fred shut the door. "You'll only end up hurting yourself more then you already are. Plus, what if you need stitches? I know vampires have enhanced everything, but I doubt you're _that_ flexible."

Spike was about to protest when Fred gave him her version of Willow's resolve face. Instead he smirked at her.

"I think you just want to see me half naked," commented Spike.

"If I did, I could come up with a better excuse then giving you stitches," replied Fred hastily as hurried into the bathroom to get the first aid kit.

Fred got the first aide kit and turned around to find Spike leaning in the doorway, effectively blocking her path.

"Sure about that, Luv?" asked Spike.

Fred's eyes went from Spike's intense blue ones, to his sharp cheekbones, and then down to his lips.

"Yes," replied Fred in almost a whisper.

Spike leaned forward pressing his lips to Fred's, causing her to drop the first aid kit, which made a loud clattering sound against the tile floor. Fred wrapped her arms around Spike's neck as his wrapped themselves gently around her waist.

"Wow. You get all the good-looking girls."

Fred and Spike quickly pulled apart and turned to look at the intruder.

"Andrew! What the bloody 'ell are you doing in my room?" demanded Spike as he looked at the gawking nerd.

"I heard a noise on my way upstairs and thought I'd check to see if you'd smashed your head on the counter or something. I can see now that's not the case." Andrew eyed the two suggestively.

"Get out!" growled Spike as he took Andrew by the collar and ushered him out of the room before locking the door.

Fred came out of the bathroom carrying the first aid kit, a smile gracing her lips.

"What's so funny?" asked Spike.

"You getting all flustered."

"I do not get flustered," protested Spike as he walked over to Fred.

"Whatever you say."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So, how long are you going to be here in LA?" asked Gunn as he bandaged the cut on Faith's shoulder.

"At least until this apocalypse is over," replied the brunette.

"Oh, well it's always nice having you around." Gunn finished bandaging the cut and closed the first aid kit.

"California's way nicer then Ohio," commented Faith as she got to her feet.

"I'm sure the Hell Mouth has more going on then we've got here." Gunn and Faith headed upstairs.

"Have you guys ever thought about the possibility of LA being a Hell Mouth?" asked Faith. "Cause you sure as hell have enough demonic shit going on."

"Isn't there more in Cleveland?"

"Nah., it's pretty much snoozeville," replied Faith.

"You can always stop by for a visit," said Gunn as the two got to Faith's room. "Well, good night."

Gunn turned to leave and Faith let out a disappointed sigh.

"Is that it?"

"What do you mean?" Gunn turned to look at the slayer.

"All that crap about coming by for a visit and I don't even get a kiss?"

Gunn looked flustered.

"I, well, um, I . . ." Faith cut him off by pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Wow," said Gunn as Faith let go of him and disappeared into her room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike woke up to the sound of a pair of knuckles rapping on the locked door to his room. He went to move off the bed, but found that his left side was pinned down. He glanced over and saw that Fred had firmly wrapped herself around his and had her head resting on his shoulder. Spike smiled and gently nudged Fred's shoulder with his free hand.

"What?" asked Fred as she looked up at Spike through sleepy eyes.

"You look comfortable and I hate to bother you, but I need my arm back, Luv."

Fred let go of Spike and sat up with a yawn.

"Did I not go back to my room?" asked Fred as Spike got up to open the door and stop the calm, yet persistent knocking.

"No, you fell asleep while we were talking about weird things that had happened to us." Spike unlocked the door and was thrust back as it was forced opened and then quickly shut and locked again.

Fred looked up to see Andrew and Dawn standing in front of the door.

"So spill," ordered Dawn as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"About what?" asked Fred.

"About why you're in Spike's bed for starters."

"Yeah," said Andrew. "I bet you never went back to your room last night."

"That's because I didn't," said Fred.

"And why not? I bet you're trying to lead Spike off the path to redemption with your coy little southern belle act, you sly temptress, you." Andrew's voice had an accusatory tone to it as he too crossed his arms over his chest.

"What in the _'ell_ are you two rambling on about?" asked Spike. "Fred is not leading me off any path to anything."

"And I'm not a temptress either," added the scientist as she got out of the bed.

Both Dawn and Andrew seemed to relax at this.

"So you two are dating then?" asked Dawn, barely hiding her excitement.

"Uh, well, um . . ." Spike turned to look at Fred. "Are we?"

Fred thought about it for a few seconds.

"Yeah, we are," said Fred with a smile as she took Spike's hand in her own.

Dawn and Andrew both let out squeals of excitement.

"You two are so cute together!" exclaimed Dawn as she pulled the couple into a hug. "And Spike, I'm totally sorry for being a bitch to you back in Sunnydale. Forgive me?"

"Of course Nibblet," replied Spike.

"We should tell everyone," said Andrew.

A look of uncertainty passed over Spike's face.

_What if Fred doesn't want everyone to know?_ Thought Spike. _Buffy sure as 'ell didn't._

These thoughts were banished from his mind as soon as Fred agreed with Andrew's idea.

"We should, but I'm sure there's a better way to do it then just running downstairs and shouting at the top of our lungs," said Fred.

"Yeah," agreed Dawn. "We have to consider how everyone would handle it."

"Let's wait until things are a bit calmer," suggested Spike.

"Good idea," said Andrew. "Waiting is good."

"Andrew, I'll hurt you if you blurt this out like you did when I told you I thought the Immortal was a stupid git," said Dawn.

"I prefer to call him the egotistical wanker, but stupid git's nice too," said Spike with a smile.

"I promise I won't say a word," said Andrew.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's wrong?" asked Buffy as she came downstairs to find Giles, Wesley, Angel, and the others sitting around the lobby, grim expressions on their faces.

"The Senior Partners are in this realm," said Giles.

"How? We saved Fred from the demons," said Buffy.

"Apparently not quick enough," said Wesley. "They slipped through and it's only a matter of time before they find us."

"Way to be optimistic," commented Cordelia sarcastically from her chair.

"Is there any upside to this?" asked Buffy.

"Yeah, The Senior Partners are mortal as long as they're in this realm," said Spike.

"Okay then, we kill them and get this all over with."

"It's not that easy," said Gunn. "The Senior Partners are big Minotaur looking things that you can't get within three feet of without getting squashed like a bug."

Buffy gave him a questioning look.

"We've done some research," said Gunn.

"How do we kill them then?" asked the blonde slayer as she looked around the group.

"I could maybe use some magic to slow them down or something, but we'll still need a lot of muscle power," said Willow.

"I'm still channeling Illyria anytime I get upset," said Fred. "That could be useful in a fight."

"I've been meaning to look into that," said Willow.

"It can wait until later," said Fred from her spot next to Spike.

"I think I'm going to go train upstairs," said Faith as she got up, but stopped and turned at the foot of the stairs. "Wanna come up Gunn?"

Gunn hurried out of his chair and over to Faith and the two went upstairs together.

"I think something's going on between those two," said Buffy after the slayer and the vampire hunter had left.

"Why do you think so?" asked Dawn.

"I'm really good at picking up on these things," replied the blonde.

Dawn and Andrew glanced over at Fred and Spike who were holding hands under the table and could barely hide their amusement as they looked back at Buffy.

"Yeah Buff, you really have a gift for seeing blooming relationships," said Andrew.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!


	6. Wrapping It Up

Something Unpredictable

Chapter 6: Wrapping It Up

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: The characters of Btvs and Ats belong to Joss Whedon, not myself.

Summary: I decided to rewrite this fic. It goes from Not Fade Away onwards and has a few changes that weren't on the show, mainly, Cordelia gets to stay, Lorne doesn't leave, and Wesley doesn't die fighting Vail.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How's the hitting of the books coming?" asked Xander as he sit down next to Giles.

"Very well actually," replied the former Watcher. "We know that the Senior Partners are just as vulnerable now as any other mortal would be."

"The only thing they've got going for them is size, strength, and the fact that there's three of them." added Andrew.

"At least there's twelve of us," said Xander cheerfully. "Speaking of us, where is everybody?"

"Spike's upstairs helping Fred harness her dark side," said Andrew.

"Oh, I wonder how that's working out," said Xander.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Luv, this isn't going to work, unless you hit me," commented Spike as he looked at Fred who was standing a few feet in front of him.

"I can't hit you!" exclaimed Fred.

"Why not?" asked Spike.

"Well, for starters, I doubt I'm even that strong. Illyria's strength only comes out if I'm emotional."

"Just try it Pet," encouraged Spike. "I sparred with Blue when she was at her top form. The worst that'll happen is you'll give me a bloody nose or a few bruise."

Fred took a nervous breath, concentrated, reared back, and socked Spike right in the nose sending him staggering back a bit.

"Spike!" Fred rushed to where Spike was holding his nose. "Are you okay?"

"I think you bloody broke it," replied Spike, pride in his voice, as he touched the bridge of his nose.

"I'm _so_ sorry!" Fred picked up a towel and gently held it to Spike's nose.

"Don't be Pet. That'll be mighty handy in a fight."

"The only person I'm fighting is you, and I don't think breaking your nose will get us anywhere," commented Fred.

"No need to worry." Spike took the towel away from his nose. "See. All healed up."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawn sat down in the lobby and set her glass of water on the front desk. It was about three in the morning and no one else was up, except for her. She had just opened up her magazine when a motion drew her attention to her glass. She watched as a ripple slowly went through the water followed by another and then another. Dawn's head went to the doors of the Hyperion that were began to shake in time to the ripples and then toward the stairs that lead to everyone else's rooms. Dawn wasn't sure wether she should scream and wake everyone up, while at the same time alerting whatever was outside to her presence, or if she should quietly go upstairs and wake everyone. As one particularly large ripple knocked the glass over Dawn decided to go the quicker route and yelled the first name that came to mind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Spike awoke to the sound of his name being shouted from downstairs. In one fluid motion he flung back the covers and leaped out of bed, waking Fred in the process.

"What's going on?" asked a worried Fred as she sat up in bed.

"Something's downstairs," replied Spike hastily as he pulled on his jeans.

Fred followed suit, throwing on a pair of jeans, a T-shirt, and slipping her shoes one. Spike used his vampire speed to his advantage and got his boots on in record time and got a weapon for himself and one for Fred as well. The two hurried out into the hallway where Angel, Faith, and Gunn were all already heading toward them.

"What the hell's going on?" asked Gunn as the group hurried down the long hallway, gathering members along the way.

"No clue," replied Spike, as they made it to the stairs.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dawn looked to the stairs just as the doors were kicked down and in walked three large beastly creatures. Each was at least seven feet tall and had the body of a well-built man. The only difference between the things was their heads. On had the head of a wolf, another the head of a ram, and the third had the head of a hart.

"The Senior Partners, I presume," commented Angel.

"You presume correctly," replied Wesley as he loaded his shotgun.

Dawn hurried over to the back of the group with Willow and Andrew.

"I have a feeling this isn't going to end well," said Andrew.

"Let's hope it doesn't end well for them, not us," said Dawn as the creatures made their way toward the group.

"Buffy, Xander, Giles, Lorne, you four go for the ram. Faith, Gunn, Wesley, Cordy, go for the hart. Spike, Fred, you two and I will get the wolf," ordered Angel.

"What about me?" asked Willow.

"Just take any shot you can get."

"Sure can do," replied the red head.

The three groups broke off and headed toward their respective Senior Partner.

The wolf eyed the group and then looked at Angel.

"This is your army?" sneered the Wolf in a voice that didn't appear to come from its mouth, instead it seemed to come from a speaker hidden somewhere in the hotel. "We shall crush you like vermin."

"You guys sure do think highly of yourselves," said Buffy as she took the Ram by surprise and buried her axe blade in its thigh.

The Ram let a pained growl before lashing out and striking Buffy across the cheek. Buffy recovered and picked her axe up from where it had been tossed to the floor by the Ram and went around to its other side. Wesley landed a good shot with his gun that hit the Hart in the shoulder, severely limiting its use of its right arm. Faith landed several good kicks to the Harts chest as well.

Spike landed a good blow to the Wolf's stomach, but it reached out and knocked him down. It was about to crush him under foot, but Fred managed to summon up enough Illyria-like strength, so that she could toss the Wolf across the lobby, giving Spike enough time to get to his feet.

"Thanks Pet," said Spike with a smile.

"Not a problem," replied the Texan as the Wolf got to its feet once again.

Willow looked on from the stairs and as Xander ran his sword through the Ram's stomach, took the available shot, and hit the Ram with a freezing spell. The Ram's motioned slowed to a stop and Buffy took the opportunity to slice off its head, killing it.

"Thanks Will!" called Buffy as she hurried off to help Wesley, Faith, and Gunn.

"No problem," replied Willow.

"See, this isn't going so bad," said Dawn just as the Hart nearly impaled Faith with its antlers. "Okay, I'm going to stop talking before I jinx us."

"Good idea," said Andrew.

It took much longer to kill the Hart, but finally after much assistance from Willow, Buffy and Faith managed to kill it. That now left everyone to fight the Wolf, who was proving to be the strongest of the three Senior Partners. Every spell Willow tried to use, seemed to just bounce right off of the Wolf and no one seemed to be quick enough to get any good blows in. Xander had a shot to embed his sword in it's back, but it spun around and slashed across his stomach with its clawed hand. Willow rushed to Xander's side and with Dawn's help managed to bring him over to the stairs and out of harm's way.

"Are you okay?" asked Willow as she and Dawn had him sit down on the stairs.

"It's just a flesh wound," replied Xander with a smile.

"Wow, the man's injured and he still has time to quote Monty Python," said Andrew in awe.

"We need to find a way to help them out," said Dawn as she looked over to the group, who was struggling to stay just out of the Wolf's reach.

Willow thought for a moment, until an idea popped into her head.

"Trying to stop the Wolf doesn't seem to be working."

"Yeah, so what are we going to do?" asked Andrew.

"If we didn't stop the Wolf, but helped out Buffy and the others."

"Like how?" asked Dawn.

"I can do a shield spell and maybe a speed spell or something. Y'know, just enough to even the odds a bit," said Willow as she looked at her friends.

"It's worth a shot," said Xander.

Willow got out the ingredients and cast the spells.

The group watched as the Wolf's blows seemed to bounce right off of Angel, the Scoobies, and the Fang Gang. Also, Angel and Spike's vampire speed, along with the spell, allowed them to land several good blows, that soon brought the Wolf to its knees.

"You'll never stop us," said the Wolf in its booming voice. "You may destroy our bodies for now, but we'll find a way to return."

"But that won't be for a long, long time," said Spike jammed his sword up to the hilt in the Wolf's neck.

As the Wolf slumped forward, light filled the Hyperion lobby and the bodies of the Senior Partners seemed to have vanished into thin air. Standing in their place however were the oracles.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Angel.

"It's over," replied the male Oracle. "There's nothing left to do."

"Have we told ya how much we love the cryptic lingo?" asked Cordelia.

"The apocalypse has come and gone and just as predicted, the vampire with the soul played a pivotal role in it," said the female oracle as she smiled at Spike and Angel. "Both of them, and they shall be rewarded with humanity."

"What do you mean _both_?" asked a stunned Angel. "I signed away my chance at the Shanshu. It should go to Spike."

Spike was totally blown away by the selfless sentence that had just come out of Angel's mouth. So much in fact that had Fred not directed his attention back to the oracles, he might've missed what they had to say next.

"You signed the contract as Angel, an alias. Your name is Liam, something that apparently, even you have forgotten," said the male.

"So, even if I am entitled to it, the prophecy only speaks of one vampire with a soul."

"But clearly, there are two of you," said the female. "All things happen for a higher reason, even Spike getting his soul back. If it's meant to be, it shall happen, this applies to everything and everyone in this world," said the female. "Besides, no one knows exactly what the original prophecy states."

"No one except the PTBs," guessed Cordelia.

"Exactly," said the male. "You lower beings should have more faith."

"Good luck," said the woman as she placed a hand on each vampire's chest.

The hands glowed a bright blue that seemed to spread to the very core of Angel and Spike's beings, and just as suddenly as it appeared, the light vanished, and the oracles along with it.

"Couldn't they find a more conventional way to do that?" asked Buffy, not paying attention to Angel or Spike.

Cordelia gently put her hand on Angel's chest and smiled in amazement.

"You're human!"

Angel pulled Cordelia into a hug and smiled his first true smile since he had dated Buffy.

"So, how's it feel to be human, Mr. Hero?" asked Fred with a grin.

"I'll let you know in a minute," said Spike as he pulled Fred toward him and bent her over backwards in a passionate kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wesley's heart nearly broke at the sight of Fred and Spike together. He knew Illyria coming into the picture had changed things between him and Fred, beyond what was repairable and he wanted her to be happy no matter what, but it was still hard. To help ease the pain, he decided to slip outside for a walk. He had just closed the door behind him when a voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Getting a bit too emotional for you?"

Wesley turned to see Willow sitting on a bench in the hotel's courtyard.

"Just a bit," replied the former Watcher as he walked over to the red head.

"I can relate. Ever since Kennedy and I broke up, I've sort of felt like the constant third wheel."

"I know what you mean," said Wesley.

There was a brief pause before Willow looked up at Wesley.

"Hey, you wanna go for a walk?" asked the red head.

"That'd be nice," said Wesley as Willow got to his feet.

Wesley smiled as the two began to walk around the courtyard. Suddenly, things were looking up for him, and it didn't hurt to know Fred was with Spike, because he wasn't alone anymore, he had a friend in Willow and that was enough for him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Buffy came downstairs and set her and Dawn's suitcases down next to Giles' and Xander's.

"Where's your guys' stuff?" asked the blonde as she looked around the lobby.

"Still in the room," said Willow.

"Aren't you done packing?"

"Actually, we're not going," said Andrew.

"What do you mean?" asked Buffy.

"I'm going to stick around here for a while," said Andrew. "I haven't been back in the states for a long time and Wesley said he'll teach me Japanese."

Buffy nodded and then looked at Willow.

"What about you?"

"I miss Sunnydale, Buffy, and this is as close to home as I can get. I mean, Wesley, Angel, Spike, and Cordy are all here, and now that things are normal, I can actually put my college time to good use," said Willow.

"Okay, well then I guess it's just me, Giles, Xander, Faith, and the Dawnster heading home then," said Buffy.

"Strike me from that list B," said Faith as she and Gunn came into the room.

"Why aren't you coming back?"

Faith held up her hand which was interlaced with Gunn's.

"I've found something worth hanging on to, and it's set on staying here in sunny California," said Faith.

Buffy smiled.

"I had a feeling you guys would get together. I'm good like that."

"Well, if we're all that's going, then I suggest we get a move on it," said Xander.

Dawn ran and gave Spike a big hug.

"I'll be back for Christmas, and Thanksgiving, oh, and Halloween, a-and my birthday, and your birthday, and maybe even the summer if Buffy will let me," said Dawn as she hugged Spike.

"I'll be looking forward to it," replied the former vampire.

"Maybe you could teach me how to drive, considering the fact that I'm sixteen and still don't know how." Dawn shot Buffy a look.

"Hey, you know me and cars are un-mixy things," said Buffy.

"That list could fill a book," said Dawn under her breath.

"What was that?" asked Buffy.

"Nothing," said Dawn as she got her stuff and headed outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To Be Continued . . .

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!

I'll probably post an epilogue and then this fic will be all wrapped up.


	7. Epilogue

Something Unpredictable

Chapter 7: Epilogue

By: Rogue-Slayer13

Disclaimer: The characters of Btvs and Ats belong to Joss Whedon, not myself.

Summary: Set four after Wrapping it up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe you've talked me into this," grumbled Buffy as she followed Xander through the Los Angeles International Airport.

"Oh come on Buff, it'll be fun. You haven't seen anybody in four years, not even Willow," replied Xander. "Don't you even miss her a little bit?"

"Yeah, but I was happy, _we_ were happy, Xander. I like not being the slayer and just getting to settle down with my husband and two-point-five kids, in our house with the little white picket fence." Buffy rearranged the sleeping three-year-old in her arms slightly.

Xander smiled at his daughter before looking back at his wife.

"Seriously Buffy, you don't even want me to talk about them with you, or show you the pictures. It's like you've totally shut out that part of your life, and, we've only got one kid."

"All that's in that part of my life is ex-boyfriends and unhealthy relationships."

"Well, I want Emily to know my best friend in the whole damn world," replied Xander, getting slightly annoyed. "And that means she has to get to know the rest of the family as well."

"More like the Addams Family," mumbled Buffy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Daddy, where we goin'?"

Xander looked into the back seat where Emily had just woke.

"We're going to see your Aunt Willow," replied Xander.

"Is she like Aunty Dawn?" asked Emily with a yawn.

"Sort of . . ."

"We're here," announced Buffy, cutting off the conversation.

Xander got out of the car and Buffy got Emily out of the back seat, before following Xander to the Hyperion. Xander had barely knocked on the door when it was flung open to reveal a small girl of about four standing on the other side. She had wavy brown hair that was pulled back into pig tails and piercing sapphire blue eyes. The girl eyed them for a while before turning back to the lobby and running off.

"It's Xander, and some ofer people!" called the girl as she ran through the lobby.

"Jaden, you have to check who it is _before_ you open the door," said Dawn as she came into the room. "Hey Xander, Buffy."

"Hey Dawnie," replied Buffy as Xander shut the door behind them.

"Look how big the Jadester's gotten," said Xander as he scooped the little girl into his arms much how he would his own child.

"I've grown this much!" exclaimed Jaden as she held her hands a few inches apart, so Xander good see.

"Really? That's a whole lot."

"I stayed 'ere wif Aunty Dawn cause I's was sick."

"That stinks."

Buffy set Emily down, while looking around the Hyperion a bit uncomfortably. It didn't look as much like a hotel as it did the last time she was here. The walls of the lobby were now covered with framed photos, and Buffy decided to get a closer look, while Xander and Dawn talked and played with Jaden.

The first photo she came to was the entire LA group. Angel and Spike were standing next to each other in the center of the photo, behind a couch. Cordelia had her arm around Angel's waist and was standing on his left, while Fred did the same to Spike, but on the right. Gunn was sitting in the middle of the couch, with Faith on his lap. Willow and Wesley were sitting to the couples right and Dawn was to the left. Andrew was half kneeling, half sprawled at the bottom of the photo as if he barely made it into the frame. Someone had written _Fang Gang, 2004_ at the bottom of it.

There was a picture of just Cordelia and Angel, followed by one of Spike and Fred, and then one of Faith and Gunn, and a fourth of Willow and Wesley. There were pictures of just the girls, and some of just the guys, and as Buffy went around the lobby she could see the events of the last four years. The weddings of Spike and Fred, Angel and Cordelia, Willow and Wesley, and surprisingly, Faith and Gunn. There was a picture of a pregnant Cordelia hiding her face with a copy of Vogue magazine, and another of Fred and Dawn painting what appeared to be a nursery.

There were three pictures that caught Buffy's attention the most however. The first one was of Angel holding a small bundle of blue blankets, a smile on his face as he looked on proudly at the bundle in his arms. The next one had Spike giving a little girl, who Buffy recognized as the little girl in the lobby, a piggy back ride. Buffy had never seen Spike look that happy in all the time she'd known him. The last photo showed Spike asleep on the couch with four small children sleeping on him.

"I remember when that happened."

Buffy turned to see Dawn standing behind her. Xander was playing with Jaden and Emily in the middle of the lobby.

"Everyone looks happy," commented the former slayer.

"They are," said Dawn. "Man. You've missed out on a lot. I mean, everyone knows about Emily, cause Xander always brings pictures, but no one besides me and Andrew have actually gotten to see her and you don't know anyone's kids."

"Thing's have just been . . ."

"It's okay. You don't have to explain. I'm just glad you're here now," said Dawn as she hugged Buffy.

"We come bearing gifts, and children, and gifts for children," came Andrew's voice as he and the rest of the Fang Gang, children included, came into the lobby.

Jaden immediately ran over to Fred and asked to be picked up. Fred did so, without hesitation and managed to balance Jaden and several shopping bags all at once.

"Xander!" Willow set down the shopping bags she had in her hands and ran over to hug her best friend.

"Hey Wills!" replied Xander as Willow let go of him.

"This must be Emily," said Willow, motioning to the girl holding on to Xander's pant leg.

"That's me," said Emily with a smile. "Who are you?"

"My name's Willow."

"Aunt Willow!" Emily practically leaped into Willow's arms. "We came all the way to see you!"

"Well I'm glad you did," replied Willow with a smile.

There was a few minutes worth of confusion and introductions, before Buffy could put each child, to its respective parents. Spike and Fred had Jaden, who was four and had her mother's hair and her father's eyes. Angel and Cordelia had Zachary, who was also four and looked almost exactly like Angel, while Willow and Wesley had Morgan, who was three, and had her mother's green eyes, and reddish brown hair. Finally, Faith and Gunn had Cody, who was two, had light brown skin, and curly brown hair.

"She's beautiful Buffy," said Angel as he watched Emily play with the other children.

"I can say the same for your guys'," replied the blonde.

"The kids really seem to get along. You guys will have to come by more often."

"I didn't think Spike would be good with children," commented Buffy somewhat sadly as she watched the children try to use Spike as a jungle gym.

"Oh, they love him. He let's them practically do whatever they want. You can tell Fred's the responsible parent." Angel smiled as Spike began to walk around the lobby with Jaden on his shoulders, Zach and Cody on one leg, and Emily and Morgan on the other.

"It's weird, thinking of you guys as married with kids." Buffy looked at Angel.

"Well, Spike's twenty-eight and I'm twenty-nine. The girls are all twenty-seven except for Faith who's twenty-six and Wesley and Gunn are twenty-eight as well. I guess we figured it was time to settle down. I mean. You and Xander are married too."

Buffy nodded just as Spike came over to them dragging the children.

"Okay, time to play with Angel," said Spike as he handed Jaden to Angel. "Spike's getting tired and needs to rest." The other children quickly pounced on Angel who smiled and began to walk around the lobby.

"I take it, that's a running game around here," said Buffy.

"Yeah, they'll pretty much climb on anyone who doesn't run fast enough," replied Spike.

Buffy looked across the lobby and at the life the Fang Gang had built for themselves.

"Do you ever wonder about what could've happened, you know, had things worked out differently between everyone?"

"Sure," replied Spike with a nod. "I've thought about it a few times. Like what if Glinda hadn't died or if Xander and Anya had gotten married."

"Do you ever think about us?" Buffy looked over at Spike.

"Sometimes, but then I look at Fred and Jaden or one of the pictures of Emily Xander brought over, and I can't help, but think things ended for the best."

"What do you mean?"

"I love you Buffy, a part of me always will, but I have a daughter that I love more then life itself and if I'd stayed with you, I wouldn't have 'er. Same with Emily. She wouldn't be around if you'd stayed with me. I mean, yeah, we might've had kids, but they wouldn't be Jaden or Emily, they'd be totally different people. Also, I don't know if I would've gotten to Shanshu had we not broken up."

Buffy looked at Spike with tears in her eyes.

"I meant what I said down in the Hell Mouth."

"I know you did," replied Spike.

"Then why did you say I didn't?"

"If I'd said yes, nothing would've gotten you out of there. 'Ell, you barely left with me saying I didn't believe you, you stubborn girl."

Buffy smiled.

"Friends?" Spike held his arms open for a hug.

"Friends," replied Buffy as she hugged Spike.

"I see you two are getting along," said Xander as he came over with Fred.

"It's nothing like that," said Buffy quickly, not wanting either Fred or Xander mad at her.

"Chill Buff. We figured you two needed some sort of closure."

"I just hope we can all be friends," said Fred as Spike wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"That sounds like a good idea," said Buffy.

"Are you four coming to eat or not?" called Faith.

"We're coming," replied Spike.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Finis

Love it? Hate it? Tell me what you think!


End file.
